1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to drill bits that include sensors for providing measurements relating to a parameter of interest, the methods of making such drill bits and the apparatus configured to utilize such drill bits for drilling wellbores.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Oil wells (wellbores) are usually drilled with a drill string that includes a tubular member having a drilling assembly (also referred to as the bottomhole assembly or “BHA”) with a drill bit attached to the bottom end thereof. The drill bit is rotated to disintegrate the earth formations to drill the wellbore. The BHA includes devices and sensors for providing information about a variety of parameters relating to the drilling operations (drilling parameters), behavior of the BHA (BHA parameters) and formation surrounding the wellbore being drilled (formation parameters). More recently, certain sensors have been used in the drill bit to provide information about selected drill bit parameters during drilling of a wellbore.
The disclosure herein provides a drill bit that includes improved sensors, methods of making such drill bits and drilling systems configured to use such drill bits.